


Body Language

by tsutsuji



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Gags, Kink Meme, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yozak loves to talk, but over the years, Conrad has found a few ways to shut him up for a while. This is one of Yozak's favorites. Originally written and posted anonymously on the KKM Kink Meme, 9/1/2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Title: Body Language**

**Author: Tsutsuji**

* * *

 

Yozak loves to talk, and most of the time, Conrad is happy enough to listen while he shares his keen observations of everyone they know, his complaints about work, and even his remarks about Conrad's own personal quirks. But at those times when Conrad is ready to have Yozak's attention turned to other matters, he's found that there are ways to shut him up - only a few ways, but very effective.

 

In fact, that all he has to do these days is walk over to the huge wardrobe where Yozak keeps all his many disguises and various other gear, and the talking begins to stop before he even opens the door. By the time he brings out the bit and bridle, or the muzzle as the case may be, blessed silence falls.

 

On this particular evening, after talking for awhile and then listening for a while longer, it happens to be the bridle he chooses. It only takes the soft jingle of silver rings and buckles, and the lift of Conrad's eyebrows in a question that only expects one answer.

 

Yozak stops where he stands, mouth hanging open in mid word, eyes flicking from Conrad's face to his hands and back again. Slowly, the breath he drew to speak pours of out of him without words in it, and something relaxes all through his body. Almost imperceptibly, he leans forward.

 

Conrad smiles. It's all too easy to imagine pointed ears pivoting toward him, alert for his next word. Clear blue eyes watch him come closer, watch his hands lift the bridle toward his face. Only a tiny flicker, as if an instinct to flinch away from him is quelled, and then Yozak dips his head as he accepts the bit between his teeth.

 

Conrad slides his palm along Yozak's jaw, feeling the answering push against his hand. It's the answer he expected, and the only kind he'll get now. There will be no more conversation tonight - no words exchanged, at least.

 

Yozak's hands, raised in a gesture to emphasize whatever he'd been saying, now drop to his sides while Conrad fastens the leather straps in place around his head. He combs his fingers through the thick, red mane that falls back over Yozak's shoulders. Yozak gives his head a shake and puffs air out through his nostrils.

 

"I know," Conrad says in a soothing voice. "I haven't brushed you properly yet. I'll take care of that a little later."

 

Yozak twitches impatiently when Conrad moves away to gather the rest of his tack. Powerful muscles quiver in anticipation, until Conrad brushes a calming hand down his shoulders and his back. After that, Yozak remains quite still, only lifting an arm or a leg in response to Conrad's touch. Soon every article of clothing has been removed and replaced with a leather harness that leaves more skin bare than covered.

 

Yozak's breath comes out in quick, heavy puffs through his nose, revealing both his impatience and his slowly growing arousal. Before Conrad is done, he tosses his head up and down, lifts a foot and stamps softly, making the rings on the harness jingle. Securing the last part of the harness in place, Conrad lets his fingers trail over Yozak's naked flank, smiling when the muscles twitch.

"Not yet, _Kouma_ ," Conrad says.

 

Yozak goes completely still. The name, chosen by Conrad from a language Yozak doesn't know, is even more effective than the bit and bridle at getting his full attention.

 

With one last resigned snort, Yozak-Kouma lowers his head again and waits, arms hanging limp at his sides, deep breaths flexing the supple leather bands across his broad chest. His skin gleams, accentuating the powerful lines of his back and thighs.

 

Conrad steps back to admire the sight for a moment, then moves away again to fetch the final item. Yozak-Kouma's head comes up; peering out from the under the forelock that has fallen across his eyes, he catches sight of the saddle. Blue eyes go wide, and as Conrad brings it over he stamps again and shakes his head eagerly - then goes totally still in an instant when Conrad lays a hand on his flank.

 

"It's a perfect evening for a ride, isn't it?" Conrad says, speaking softly in Japanese. A language Yozak Gurier doesn't know a word of, but that doesn't matter because ponies don't understand human words, anyway.

 

~~~

 

Yozak only plays this particular role for Conrad. Maybe that's why, out of all the many roles he's ever played, he falls into this one more quickly and easily, and more deeply, than any of them - because it's for Conrad and himself, alone.

 

Of course, he'd happily carry anyone on his back if necessity called for it, always glad to put his muscles too good use in that way. He used to carry other children "piggyback" around the nameless village, to keep them entertained while their mothers struggled to bring food to all their mouths; he's carried wounded men away from slow death on the battlefield and saved foolish young kings from their own naive heroics, all by the strength of his back and his good, strong legs. But no one else would ever be allowed to put a saddle on his back, climb upon him with feet in the stirrups and reins in hand, and direct his every step - no one else except Conrad Weller.

 

He lets his thoughts stutter to a halt when Conrad finally lifts the saddle, just as his words had been stopped earlier. He can't help twitching a little when the weight of it lands on his back, but Conrad's words and hands soothe his nerves and help him settle into the feel of it like a strong embrace.

 

The bridle seems to enclose his mind just as the harness covers his body, not restricting, but defining his thoughts in the same way the bridle and bit control his movements. His body no longer feels entirely human, in fact; it would seem unnatural to pick up a pen or a sword now, he thinks, even before Conrad attaches his wrists to the chest harness, pinning his hands up near his shoulders where he can't use them anyway, only enough for balance and nothing more.

 

Conrad's words are no more than murmured sounds, all meaning conveyed in their tone and volume and the touches that accompany them. They tell him all he needs to know, and the only decision he's required to make is whether to obey or rebel against them. Rebellion could carry its own interesting consequences, he knows, although he hasn't caught sight of that riding crop yet this evening. He's not in the mood to test his rider right now, though. For the moment at least, he goes with the instinct to follow Conrad wherever he happens to lead.

 

Following Conrad is a choice Yozak made long ago, and has continued to make for so long that it feels like instinct now. They hardly need words to communicate any more; a glance or a touch, or even the clash of their blades together in a certain way, tells everything between them; he found that out for certain at the edge of a cliff somewhere on Francia's border, and has never doubted it since.

 

Even so, following Conrad's lead in this particular fashion had started out as a humorous accident, surprising both of them when it quickly became something more. It had happened because, as usual, Conrad had started to complain that he talked too much during sex, which on that occasion they happened to be having quite spontaneously in a stable. Yozak had challenged Conrad to give him something else to do with his mouth, but instead of the usual outcome he'd expected from that ploy, Conrad had reached over and grabbed the nearest thing handy to stuff in his mouth as a gag. This turned out to be a thick length of rawhide, and Yozak soon had a strip of horsey tasting leather jammed between his teeth.

 

Being silenced so roughly had sent a surprising shot of heat down his spine, and he'd bucked against Conrad with a snarl that came out like the snort of an angry stallion. When Conrad had pulled him up short with a yank on his makeshift reins, Yozak had gone wild. The "ride" that followed had left both of them sweating, limp, and panting for breath, half buried in in the hay. They'd looked at each other afterward with a sense of recognition. Yozak wondered if anyone had ever noticed that strip of leather had gone missing; putting his skill at disguise to good use, he'd soon built his first full harness around it.

 

One thing had led to another after that, and brought them to tonight.

 

So, now, Yozak-Kouma waits, staring straight ahead, only tossing his head a little now and then, while Conrad cinches the saddle onto his back, smoothing each strap and buckle into place with confident hands. The quivering energy is building up inside Yozak-Kouma's heart, the restless desire to be out in the open air and moving with his rider. Free, for once, of the constant need to observe and analyze each and every thing that's happening around him, he waits anxiously for his rider to begin guiding him.

 

Waiting with perfect trust, but with plenty of impatience as well. He snorts with relief when Conrad opens the door and leads him through; he steps out hesitantly through the narrow opening into the cool, early evening air.

 

At a word from Conrad he bends low. Familiar, welcome weight settles into the saddle; the swordsman's strong thighs press against his sides, and he feels the first, slight tug on the bit between his teeth as his rider lifts the reins. Conrad strokes the back of his neck briefly as he stands upright again. His ears twitch, waiting for the next command, and ready when it comes.

 

A soft word and the tug of the reins to the left direct him toward the barely noticeable path that leads away from all the barracks and the town, away from all the buildings where windows are just starting to glow with lamplight. Happily, with a frisky toss of his mane, Yozak-Kouma trots off down the path, carrying his rider away into the dusk.

 

He loves the smell of the grass, the packed earth under his feet, the whisper of the evening air against his skin, the confident weight on his back. He loves putting the strength of his body to the task of carrying Conrad, and most of all he loves the pleasure in Conrad's voice and touch when he answers immediately to every soft command.

 

And he loves having Conrad's full, undivided attention. After all, if he caught that attention wavering, he'd be free to dump his rider and gallop away on his own. He can make himself pretty damn hard to catch when he wants to, and Conrad knows it.

 

There's no breaking free tonight, though. There's only the press of Conrad's thigh, the lean of his weight to one side or the other and the sound of his voice to lead him along, and the willing urge to follow each command. Even though he can't see his rider, they remain connected every step of the way. Thought falls away in the pleasure of that connection, and the ground flies by under his feet.

 

The ride is over too soon, even though it's nearly full dark and he's sweating and breathing hard when they return to the paddock - that is, to Yozak the spy's quarters at the far end of the barracks. Conrad dismounts, patting his neck when he steps in front of him. Yozak-Kouma nudges him with his head and stamps a foot in the dirt. He doesn't mind taking a break, but he's hardly tired yet, and he already misses Conrad's weight on his back.

 

Conrad holds the reins gathered loosely in one hand and rubs his knuckles against Yozak-Kouma's mouth with the other, soothing the strain of the bit. He leans in for more, enjoying the touch so much that it takes several seconds for soft-spoken words to come together and make sense in his mind. Words spoken in his own language, unlike the commands and soothing praises he's heard so far. That means Conrad intends for him to understand them this time.

 

"We've been gone for an hour, Kouma," Conrad says. His voice is tinged with affectionate humor. "I know you've probably lost track of time, but I did say that I intended to give you a good grooming tonight, didn't I?"

 

The dooryard is private enough to allow Yozak the spy to come and go without much notice being taken, but unfortunately not quite hidden enough to allow for Yozak-Kouma to stand outside in nothing more than a head harness while he's groomed down after his workout, even in the dark of the evening - no matter how much _Yozak_ might enjoy that, exposure and all.

 

Yozak-Kouma snorts, paws the ground, and tugs back on the reins when Conrad pulls him toward the door, but his rider only clucks and grins at his protest, knowing it's mostly playful anyway. Once inside, Conrad checks his mouth and wipes his lips, but when he holds up the bitless halter, Yozak-Kouma sidesteps away from him and shakes his head. Conrad doesn't seem surprised; he just fastens the reins carefully so the bit doesn't become uncomfortable. Soon he's tethered, as usual, to the bedpost, waiting with some impatience for his grooming to begin.

 

 

~~ part 2 ~~

 

Yozak-Kouma can't turn all the way around and can only swivel his head so far, trying to watch what Conrad does behind him. The saddle is removed, and immediately, his heavily-worked back muscles are soothed with the massage of a soft-bristled brush in Conrad's hand. Tension flows out of him with every stroke. For a while he just stands with his head down, eyes half-closed, and lets the gentle-firm sensations flow down his back from shoulder to ankle.

 

Conrad brushes out his hair, slowly and carefully combing through the thick mane until it tumbles down his back in gleaming, red-gold ripples. After that's done he releases Yozak-Kouma's arms, rubs the stiffness out of them and then binds them at his back instead. Then he begins to brush him down again, from the front this time.

 

Conrad's touch begins to ignite ripples of pleasure in his skin. Gradually, the mere pleasure of being brushed and rubbed down builds into something more distinctly sensual. The warm glow of satisfaction he feels in the service of his rider gathers deep inside Yozak-kouma, growing steadily into a heated desire to please Conrad in a much more physical way.

 

His groomer drops to one knee in order to brush down his legs, but the careful touch doesn't linger long around his groin. At that angle, however, he knows his body's response to the careful grooming must be pretty obvious by now. Obvious, but not yet acknowledged, and all he can do is wait.

 

Conrad has removed most of his tack already, but by the time he reaches for the bit and bridle again, Yozak-Kouma shakes his head and dodges away from his hands as far as the reins will allow. He doesn't want Conrad to take them off. He wants them there and he wants Conrad's hands on the reins, just like that rawhide strip between his teeth that time in the stable. He wants _Conrad._ But he can't say what he wants.

 

"Kouma?" Conrad questions his sudden reaction, soothing him with a palm against his chin.

 

Yozak-Kouma leans into him, rubs his shoulder against him, tucks his head down to nuzzle Conrad's face. With the bit in his mouth, he speaks the only way he can, using his body and making whinnying, pleading sounds in his throat, willing his rider to understand.

 

Conrad watches him carefully, listens, and pats his jaw reassuringly. Yozak-Kouma relaxes, going still, but then Conrad reaches for the bridle again and he prances out of reach.

 

"I see," Conrad says finally, smiling. He places his palm on Yozak's flank, coaxing him to be still again, but this time it's not the touch of a rider gentling a skittish mount. "You want it this way, don't you?"

 

Yozak would nod and make an emphatic sound of affirmation, but for Yozak-Kouma, the only possible response is to whinny softly, lean in and nuzzle against Conrad, and then stand quite still.

 

"Yozak," Conrad breathes, lips against his shoulder. He reaches around Yozak with both arms in a brief embrace. "You take my breath away... you're so beautiful. So strong. Especially like this."

 

The words hardly sink in before he steps away again.

 

"Back, Kouma," Conrad says. The firm touch of the rider returns, but instead of trying to release the bridle, it only guides Yozak-Kouma to take a few steps backward, away from the bedpost, and then coaxes his legs a little wider apart.

 

Conrad leaves him that way for a moment. Yozak-Kouma strains at the bit to try to turn and see what he's doing, but the taut reins won't allow him to look around. In a moment, though, Conrad is back, and first releases his arms and moves them around in front again. He pushes down on Yozak-Kouma's shoulder, making him lean froward, and attaches each wrist to rings on the bedposts. This leaves him with his arms spread apart and resting against the bed rail at a convenient height to balance some of his weight.

 

Yozak-Kouma's skin twitches, shivering, as Conrad runs a hand down the back of his legs to his ankles. He can't look back or down, of course, but he recognizes the familiar sensation of suede being looped around his ankles. However, this hobble is not designed to keep his legs together, but instead coaxes them further apart.

 

Finally, Conrad takes the reins in hand, lifts them back over his shoulders and moves around behind him again.

 

Yozak lets out a soft groan of pure human anticipation when he feels Conrad's hardness nudge his naked ass, a sound cut short when the end of the rein stings his shoulder and reminds him to turn the groan into a throaty wicker instead.

 

"You _still_ talk too much...!"  


~~~

 

There's a very good reason why Conrad skimps on the grooming before he saddles Kouma to ride. If he didn't, he's fairly certain that he'd never get them out the door.  


It's true that he only started out putting his best friend and lover in bit and bridle during sex, but with each piece of harness that Yozak added, the game expanded - if he could ever have called it a game - and the connection between them grew deeper. Yozak's prancing horse-gait and that distinctive voice whinnying at him should have been comical, he supposed, and might have been if it wasn't for the incredible power of the submission that went with them.

 

The first time he actually rode Kouma, they both expected it to be erotically charged and that it would lead to even wilder sex afterward than that first time in the stable. It did... but the sheer pleasure of having all of Yozak's strength and will underneath him and under his control had been exhilarating for its own sake, for both of them, in a way Conrad had never expected.

 

When he rides, when Yozak-Kouma puts all his strength of body and will in Conrad's hands and submits to his control, it seems as if they could not possibly be any more intimate than they already are, horse and rider connected through touch and with the deepest, wordless level of understanding two creatures could have.

 

But if he wants that, he has to forgo the grooming beforehand. There have been times when the mere act of placing the harness on Yozak's naked body was almost too arousing a task to finish, when watching and feeling Yozak submit to each piece was so erotic that all he could do was pull him down on hands and knees and take him as fast and hard as they both wanted. There were times when Yozak wanted it as much as he did and started nuzzling him, prancing in place even if he was cross-tethered, flexing muscles and bucking his tight ass at Conrad, and generally making his own state of arousal too obvious to ignore.

 

This time, determined to take advantage of the long summer evening, Conrad managed to curb Yozak's arousal and his own enough to saddle him up before they both lost control. It was worth the ride to make them both wait, but once the grooming begins, they aren't going to be able to wait much longer.

 

At first, it's the simple pleasure of soothing tired muscles after the ride; a way to reward his mount with the sensual pleasure of being brushed, and, of course, to make sure he's not bruised or chafed from the harness. But as he caresses every inch of skin and quivering muscle with the brush and with his hands, Conrad becomes even more aware of what Yozak offers him every time they do this. Kouma, his own beautiful stallion, willful and mischievous at times but ultimately always at his command - giving not only the strength of his body over to Conrad's completely control, but his heart and will as well.

 

With every stroke the grooming becomes more sensual as he grows even more aware of Yozak's body - the solid feel of it, the scent of his exertion mingled with that of the leather harness, the gradual deepening of his breaths as he relaxes, and the way he leans unconsciously into Conrad's touch.

 

Except for the leather bands on Yozak-Kouma's arms and the bridle, there is nothing to hide him from view, so Conrad is free to admire as much as he wishes - including the impressive erection curving against a muscular thigh. Yozak-Kouma can't watch him in the same way, and can't see how strong his own arousal is growing under his riding uniform. He finds he has to exert a fair amount of patience on his own part when he's more than ready to acknowledge their perfectly human desire for each other, and finds his skittish mount unwilling to comply.

 

Of course, it takes him hardly more than a second to understand what Yozak-Kouma is trying to tell him, what he actually wants. He knows, a minute later when he hears the guttural, human groan, that he's just made Yozak wait a little too long this time.

 

All this strength and power being given to him to control - so much trust. Conrad's never sure he deserves that much, from Yozak or from anyone, but he can hardly refuse the offer of it. Especially not like this.

 

He lets the reins fall along the rippling back and shoulders, and caresses the bare skin of Yozak-Kouma's back, warmed and smoothed from the brushing, still lightly flushed with prior exertion and now glowing with a different kind of inner fire. When he runs his palms over the sweet curve of hard-muscled ass, Yozak-Kouma twists and rises under his hands, pressing back against him. Bobbing his head, making the bridle rings jingle, he snorts eagerly.

 

With one hand Conrad continues to caress him there, both to calm and to tease; with the other he unfastens his trousers and lets his own erection spring out toward the offered backside. He knows he's got his mount so relaxed and so excited that he hardly needs the oil he left within reach - and if Yozak could speak he'd probably tell him not to bother, as he usually does - but he coats himself with a little of it anyway.

 

Then positions himself, bracing his legs and shifting closer, and Yozak-Kouma freezes, waiting, until he lifts the reins again. Wraps one arm around Yozak's hip and jerks back on the reins with the other, and plunges in, and Yozak thrusts back to meet him with howl of pure lust around the bit in his mouth.

 

Conrad's vision goes white for a second, and then they're rocking, slamming together, Yozak twisting back and driving him so deep he can hardly breathe. He's holding onto Yozak to keep him on his feet and being held up by his strength all at once. The bridle jingles, Yozak grunts and snorts through his nose with every thrust. Conrad growls low in his throat.

 

It's rough and hard, and it would be over too soon if he didn't force himself to hold back and to pull hard on the reins when Yozak's thrusts start to come on too fast. The mere sight of Yozak's arched back, gleaming with sweat and rippling muscles, with his head thrown back as he strains at the bit and his hair streaming over his shoulders, is almost enough to take Conrad over the edge.

 

He forces them both to slow down, exerting all his control, a rider bringing a galloping war horse to a walk - prancing and shuddering under him, Yozak-Kouma complies to his command to slow down, but the sound that comes out of his bridled mouth is half whinny and half pure human frustration.

 

"I know," Conrad says, hearing his own voice ragged and breathless. He loosens the reins in one hand and caresses one quivering flank with the other. "I know..."

 

They're still rocking together, just as deep but more slowly now. He notices the muscular thighs beneath his are trembling; fatigue is setting in at last, less from the long ride and more from the strain of holding back. But Yozak-Kouma settles down and waits for him anyway. All that strength under his control, he thinks breathlessly; all that trust.

 

"Kouma," he says, lifting the reins again. "Yozak..." he grits out through his teeth as he leans forward.

 

Conrad flicks the reins and thrusts, and the rhythm builds up again fast but steady, galloping toward the end. Knowing they're nearly there, Conrad reaches around Yozak with his free hand, and is rewarded with a frantic buck and a shuddering groan when his hand closes around Yozak's cock. That's probably not necessary either, in fact it's a wonder that Yozak hasn't spent himself already without even being touched, but Conrad's glad of it. He wants to feel the pulse of his stallion's release in his hand at the same time his own climax rips through him a few seconds later.

 

~~

A little while later, after Conrad has - finally - gotten the bit out of Yozak-Kouma's mouth and the bonds off his wrists and ankles, he pulls Yozak down with him onto the bed. His no-longer-speechless stallion is still quiet, and still inclined to nuzzle into his shoulder, but his satisfied sigh is completely human - distinctively Yozak.

 

Yuzak rubs against Conrad's body, slides a hand inside his shirt and leaves it there while he snuggles closer. Conrad left his trousers and jacket beside the bed along with the discarded bridle; the shirt is the only article of clothing left on either of them, but apparently Yozak feels the need to get past that small obstacle as well.

 

"Were we really gone for an hour?" Yozak wonders. "Didn't seem like it."

 

Conrad wasn't really keeping track either, but it was as long a ride as he's ever taken on Koumo's back.

 

"Should've run for home like any other horse," Yozak replies. "If I'd known it was going to be _that_ good at the end, I would've."

 

"If you'd galloped all the way home, you would've been too worn out to do anything when we got here," Conrad points out.

 

"It takes a lot to wear me out," Yozak says.

 

"We'll go for a longer ride next time then," Conrad suggests. "I wouldn't mind. I like riding you long and hard..."

 

"Hm," Yozak says, pulling back and quirking up and eyebrow. "Are we talking about the same thing now or not?"

 

Conrad laughs quietly. "I enjoy riding you, Yozak... either way."

 

"Yeah," Yozak agrees. "I like it too."

 

Pleasantly tired and perfectly satisfied, Conrad slides his legs alongside Yozak's and settles in with his arms around broad shoulders, and closes his eyes.

 

The silence doesn't last for long.

 

"I bet I could go even further pulling a cart," Yozak muses aloud.

 

"A cart?" Conrad doesn't think for a second that he's joking.

 

"Sure... a two wheeler maybe? I bet I could rig up a harness for one, easy..."

 

He warms to the subject, and pretty soon he's speculating in detail about the design of the cart and where he can get material for it. Conrad listens for a while, until he realizes Yozak's not about to wind down anytime soon. It's true; it does take a lot to wear him out.

 

But there is one more sure fire way to get him to stop talking. Conrad rolls over and pushes him onto his back, grabs a fistfull of auburn hair and pulls Yozak's head up.

 

"Ooops," Yozak says, blue eyes twinkling as Conrad leans down over him. "Was I talking too much again?"

  
Conrad doesn't answer that; this time, he just shuts Yozak's talkative mouth up with his own.

 

_~ the end ~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few fics I'm a little embarrassed about, not because of the kink itself but because I'm not at all sure I did it justice.  
> Here's the kink meme prompt that inspired this story:  
> “Conrad/Josak, ponyplay  
> No, it's NOT beastiality!  
> It's when one person roleplays as a horse and the other one roleplays as the trainer/rider.”  
> As usual, this not-so-Anonymous writer can't just take a nice, simple prompt and write a nice, simple piece of smut... it turns into An Epic, with its own backstory and sequel ideas. 
> 
> I didn’t know much about this kink, but I did a fair bit of online research on Pony Play so I could try to do justice to this request. One thing I learned is that there are many different sides to it, so I tried to fit several of them into this story. I hope I didn't fail too badly.
> 
> Besides the information on La Dresseuse Maureen, other inspirations/sources of info were the websites for human ponies "Rogue Pony and Dakota Kai" and "Silver Sparks," who made me see that it's not all about humiliation, sex and bondage, and the antics of "Danny the Wonderpony" on Youtube, who proved that a human pony can carry a fairly large person on his back as long as he's got the right saddle!  
> Yozak-muse still wants a sequel where he gets his cart, and his tail. XD


End file.
